Apollo's journey
by calitana
Summary: Karen was in an accident and will never walk again. Her Growlithe Apollo watches as she becomes more withdrawn longing to explore the land once more. What lengths will Apollo go to to make sure her dream comes true? all OC's
1. Chapter 1

My name is Apollo the Growlithe

My name is Apollo the Growlithe. I was born a wild Pokémon until one day I was captured by a harsh master. I won't go into much detail about him. When ever I failed to win a battle he would beat me so I could hardly move. All that change when_ she_ arrived. She was nine years old at the time only a few weeks away from choosing a starter Pokémon and going on her journey. My master was beating me, yelling at me, telling me how weak I was. Calling me a disgrace. Then a young girl came crashing though the brush and punched my master in the face knocking him off his feet. Next she jumped on him and continued to make his face as bloody as my own. Shouting how does that feel! The next thing I knew she was standing and pulled out a wallet and tossed money at the barely conscious boy at her feet saying "I'm buying the Growlithe."

The girl's name is Karen and I am forever loyal to her. We would run and play together for hours a day. She never did choose a starter Pokémon instead immediately started on her journey a month after her birthday with me by her side. We were a powerful team. It wasn't long until a Venonat joined our team. Next a Vulpix. It was a long time until we met the next member of the team a little Chinchou. We were all given names Vulpix is Vixen, Venonat is called Poison-berry or just Berry. Little Chinchou answers to Honeydew. The five of us traveled together. People would challenge us and more often then not we won. When we did lose Karen would never hurt us, she might yell and scream, then again she did that when we won too, but she would never do anything to hurt us. When we did lose she would make us rest then train us so for the next battle we would be better prepared.

Most of our days were filled with play and exploring the land. At night we would all curl together keeping warm. Only in cities were we in the Pokeballs. Only then was I unable to protect her. Foolish me, I thought the happy days would never end.

It was a regular run to the city. Go to the Mart for supplies, and then the Poke'center to make sure that we were in top condition. Our days of traveling ended that afternoon. I was unable to protect her that day. Oh, I know that I most likely could have done nothing. But the possibility that I might have been able to do something eats at my soul. That was the day my beautiful Karen lost the use of her legs and was forever bound to a wheelchair. That was four years ago. Now Karen is fifteen, and I'm still by her side.

"Apollo, stop." I stopped faithful at my master's side as her wheelchair glided to a halt on the paved road. Cars whizzed by as we looked at the peaceful stream. One vehicle flew through a puddle splashing them both.

I growled as the car made a u-turn. "Hey, Karen, we're having a party by the river. Oh wait, you can't, your chair would get stuck." The boys taunted her and then drove through the puddle again soaking Karen and me. I want to tear them to shreds for insulting her. Karen gently places a calming hand on my tense body. "Leave it be Apollo." Then her wheels whisper as she continues the trek home.

Entering our house we are greeted by our friends. Vixen jumps on to her lap Berry and Honeydew wait at her feet for their greetings. None of us have evolved yet. Vixen I and need a pricey fire stone to do so. Honeydew has no wish to for her evolved state has no legs to walk about on land. Berry just seems to have lost the will to gather the experience required for him to evolve. Each of us seem to only be shadows of out former selves.

Karen pets each of us then goes to change out of her wet clothes then start dinner. This was our life now. A routine of waking up run do chores, eat at meal time get groomed then go to bed. It never seems to change. Karen is no longer the little girl with a fiery spirit that rescued me.

As she heads for bed Karen stops and picks up a book that the others must have knocked over. Flipping through it she starts to cry then she throws it against the wall and heads for bed. Going to investigate I have to swallow the lump that formed in my throat. Pictures of our journey revealed a smiling Karen who no longer existed. That particular place in the photo had taken them hours to hike to. The road was rough and they had had to climb over many obstacles. Berry and Honeydew stayed in their balls because it was too hard on their short legs. The view had been worth it though. Karen snapped pictures all day going though all her film. "Let's come back here one day." she said, "this place is too beautiful not to see again." that camera now sat gathering dust in the bottom of the closet.

Now she would never be able to see it unless she caught a flying Pokémon big enough to carry her. But her days of catching Pokémon were over and I am too small a Growlithe to carry her. I might be able to pull her on a sled or in a wagon but I'd never be able to carry her through that rough terrain. Not as a Growlithe.

**_going to be at least two more chapters. need to know what you think. suggestion on how to make it better are welcome.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Days after the photo album incident, Vixen and I hunted the nearby woods for berries. It was another life changing day for me. It started the same as all berry hunts. We were given a large basket and sent out.

Once in the forest we searched for a tree with many ripe berries. Vixen found a tree that would do. "Okay Apollo toss me up."

"You know that it would be safer if you climbed the trunk." I commented as I grabbed her gently and proceeded to toss her among the branches.

"Yeah," she grunted as she grabbed a branch that shook violently under the sudden weight. "But this way is more fun. Besides how long has it been since we've done this? I'll tell you. It has been two months. Two, long, boring months… since we've been able to really let lose all our energy. I don't know about you but I'm going to make the most of today." She scurried around the branches with practiced ease using her sharp little teeth to snip the stems of the barriers while I caught them from below.

"Don't you think that one is a little far?" I commented as Vixen inched on a thin branch towards the berry.

"Stop being such a worry wart."

"By the legendaries, just flame it. Stop trying to break your neck for a stupid berry. You're going to fall." I anxiously paced below her. As if proving me correct the branch started to splinter under Vixen's weight and finally snapped, sending the Vulpix to the ground a good ten feet below.

I watched in horror as Vixen fell. A flash of orange black and white blocked my view for a split second. When it passed Vixen was no longer in my sight. A skidding sound drew my attention to my left. There stood what seemed to me an even more glorious sight then Entei himself. An obviously female Arcanine that was at least four times lager then me stood before me with Vixen gently clamped in her jaws. Very carefully she placed Vixen on the ground as I snapped out of my awe and ran towards her.

I nuzzled the Vulpix trying to comfort her seeing as she was very shaken by her experience. The Arcanine snorted and sternly said "you may have been captured by humans and have to obey them but you shouldn't do it to the extent that it could get you killed." Then quickly speed out of sight.

Slowly Vixen and I gathered the berries into the basket and headed for home. We walked without a word, silently agreeing that it was better to head home.


End file.
